Cramming
by deerskins
Summary: Rossiu has had it up to his eyebrows with his roommate's bro who often ends up bunking in their college dorm room.


This intro to law and ethics study guide was giving Rossiu hell. It wouldn't be so bad if his roommate, Simon, across the way would turn down the music blaring from his headphones. Honestly, that kid is going to go deaf in no time. But the young man insisted that it helps him "study better." Good for him, Rossiu supposes, but it isn't helping the political law major get anywhere with his own work.

Rossiu rubbed his temples as he heard his roommate's obnoxious ringtone go off. Couldn't he just have the decency to put it on vibrate? Who even calls at 11:18 PM the night before an exam? After it cycled through two rings, Rossiu coughed loudly and startled Simon, who had been doodling robots on the draft of his English essay.

The lanky, blue haired comics major combed his hands through his hair as he answered the phone with a chipper voice. "Hey, bro! … Well, yeah, it is boring but you don't need to … Uh, if you have the pizza and DVD then sure … I guess I could work on it tomorrow, I don't have class then … Okay! See you in five, bro!"

After hanging up, Simon tossed his cell phone onto his bed. He slammed his notebook shut before spinning his chair around to face Rossiu. With a sheepish smile he said, "Kamina's going to be spending the night, apparently."

Great. Just great.

"Simon, we talked about this befo—"

"I-I know! But he left his apartment key at work, again, and Yoko is out of town for the week to visit her family halfway across the country so he doesn't really have anywhere to go right now!" Simon exclaimed while anxiously tugging on the sleeves of his shirt. He got up from his chair and grabbed a few extra blankets out of his dresser drawer then spread them out on the floor.

"I don't care what his excuse is, Simon! You guys can't keep doing this!"

Rossiu got up as well and stood over the other man while he was making sleeping arrangements for his friend who was about to bum in their dorm room. He folded his arms over his chest, a crease forming on the forehead above his thick brows. As he was about to open his mouth to give a longwinded lecture, there was a knock at the window.

God forbid they just had to live on the first floor of the dorm.

There outside on the lawn stood Simon's infamous bro, Kamina. They weren't even related by blood but they had grown up together and were like family to each other. Kamina was loud and blusterous, especially compared to Simon who was prone to having a fairly nervous disposition. How they got along was beyond Rossiu's comprehension.

Simon hopped back up onto his feet and rushed over to open up the window. Without any hesitation, Kamina climbed into the room while precariously balancing a pizza box in one hand and a plastic grocery bag full of movies in another. Rossiu glared at the lean, tattooed man as he set the box of pizza onto his desk, effectively leaving pizza grease on all of his hard work. Stomping over, he snatched his textbooks and study guides off of the desk and moved his stuff onto his bed instead.

"What's up fivehead's ass tonight?" Kamina muttered to Simon as he stripped down to just his boxers, already making himself comfortable. It was a terrible habit that the man had. It happened almost every visit.

"I can hear you just fine," Rossiu growled while giving the man another leer before turning back to his textbook. "And quit showing off your body, there's nobody to impress here."

"Ugh, he better not be a party pooper this time. Why haven't you asked to change roomies, Simon?"

Simon avoided looking Kamina in the eyes and gave his bro a timid shrug, not wanting to get dragged into Kamina's instigating. Rossiu couldn't help but feel bad for his roommate when it came to his so-called brother. Whenever he was around, Simon became embarrassingly shy and quiet. It was upsetting to witness as he had seen the young man open up more easily when he wasn't around Kamina. And yet he was always so happy around the older man even despite his quiet demeanor in his presence. As much as Rossiu wanted to speak up about it all, it really wasn't any of his business to get involved in their long lasting dynamic.

"Anyyyywayyyyy," Kamina droned on as he dug around to remove two DVD cases from the bag. "I've got fast, furious cars the sequel or giant robots in the Pacific ocean! Take your pick!"

Rossiu glanced up over his book to see Simon smile as he said, "Let's watch Pacific Rim."

Of course, he would choose that one. He wasn't shy about his fascination with robots. The roommate must have noticed that Rossiu was staring at him and blushed then gave him an even brighter smile. Rossiu felt his own face flush in reaction.

"You deserve a break. You're going to strain your eyes and you've been at this since six. Besides, isn't your exam not until three tomorrow?" Simon cocked his head in the direction of the small TV near the door. "You should watch it with us!"

For a moment, Rossiu looked down at his work and let out a sigh of defeat. Simon was right, he really had been going at this for too long. He took in a deep breath through his nose and boy did that pizza smell appetizing right about now. When did he even eat last?

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," Rossiu stated as he pushed aside the pile of papers and books.

Kamina snickered and lightly punched Rossiu in the arm, "Look at that, you're fun after all!"

Rossiu gave the man a playful smirk in return. "Don't push your luck."

The three of them ended up lounging around the small TV as they shoved their faces full of pizza. Even Rossiu was cheering the characters on at critical moments throughout the movie, surprising Simon and Kamina both. In fact, a neighboring dorm yelled at them to shut up and go to bed. They only laughed.

After the movie ended, they watched numerous videos online and it wasn't until past two in the morning that they all passed out. Rossiu lay on his back staring at the ceiling and grinned. Okay, so maybe Kamina was usually an obnoxious dudebro sort but he knew how to have a good time. He wasn't actually that bad. And Rossiu also had to admit it was, well, cute in a way to see Simon nerd out over something that he loved. It was a rare opportunity to see him be so enthusiastic and passionate.

As for Rossiu's exam, it was cancelled until the day after, anyway. Thank goodness for flu season.

* * *

A/N: A little drabble I whipped out! Simon grew up to be a mangaka in the drama CD series so it's only natural I had him be an arts major. Maybe I'll write more in this AU, we'll see.


End file.
